fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LostWoods25
Welcome Hi, welcome to the LostWoods25! Thanks for your edit to the File:Damn link.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 11:54, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Guild Emblem Hey, saw you wanted a guild emblem. Have any idea of what you'd want? or a name for the guild? Flame Lizard (talk) 03:18, June 7, 2016 (UTC) I can do a sun easy enough, if that's all you want. If you want a new name though, I could probably help out a bit with that too. Did you want me to just pitch ideas, or did you want there to be a theme? Flame Lizard (talk) 04:22, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey. Sorry about the wait, I've been swamped with work lately. So about your emblem; I've sort of got a basic idea, but I'm trying not to leave it too simplistic on ya. I mean, it's suppose to be something identifiable, right? Not something that can just be found everywhere. I'm trying to make it more original, is what I'm trying to say. Hopefully I'll have it up for you by tomorrow. Oh, don't know if I asked this already, but did you want it a specific color? I know with the name and al it should be kind of obvious, but I just thought I'd ask. Flame Lizard (talk) 03:21, June 14, 2016 (UTC) ALRIGHT. So I finally got your guild mark done. I think it's pretty cool, but that might just be my ego talking. I've also realised that I'm really bad at drawing fire, but hopfuly it looks good enough. Let me know what you think. http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Black_Sun_GM.png Flame Lizard (talk) 03:09, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Dragon Slayer = Dragon Slayer Magic lol. Anyway, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:06, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Sure go ahead. I intended it to be unique to one person,but I can change that. --Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 15:38, June 21, 2016 (UTC) No problem. Have fun with it. --Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 18:51, June 21, 2016 (UTC) It's no bother at all. I was actually waiting until you told me your characters name so i can add them. I wont be home for awhile so i can add them when i get home or feel gree to add him yourself. --Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 04:18, June 23, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome. --Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 04:30, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Black Sun Hey there! So I think your guild is coming along really nicely! But one thing is that the Toveri Alliance works closely with the Magic Council, and obeys the laws set forth by them. It seems your guild doesn't really follow those rules and likes to kill dark guilds on their own terms, which doesnt fit with the legality of the alliance. (But it is a cool idea!) I will see how you develop the guild and see how it fairs when it is finished. --Lady Komainu (talk) 22:19, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Sure, that's fine with me. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:56, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, just put your name in brackets after the title of the article and you'll be fine. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:01, August 28, 2016 (UTC) sure Per (This is my stage now!) 00:14, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't think I'll be concluding our rp. I haven't wanted to rp with Julia for a while now and I'm pretty sure I cheated during our match, even if accidentally. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 17:22, June 21, 2017 (UTC) ~~Hello, I was going to ask if it was ok for me to use you Black Sun emblem for an rp I am a member in, in Discord. Many thanks beforehand~~